Rupture
by Dominique Moreau
Summary: *Spoilers through whole game* Souji waits too long to catch the killer when he flees into the TV and the Shadows invade Inaba. Rated for Gore and possible language. Current pairings inside.


A/N: This story was inspired by a prompt on the badbadbathouse kink meme requesting what happens when you do not capture Adachi in time. I, in my insane recently Persona 2 obsessed mind, decided to make it a crossover of characters of all the Persona titles since they should all be happening in the same universe anyways. The fic assumes that each game occured 2 years apart from one another (as I could not find the date of occurance of the first 2) so use that to figure out ages. Deffinite pairings will be Established YosukeXSouji (Despite the lack of porn Yosuke does "top" per se), Established TatsuyaXJun or JunXTatsuya, Established KatsuyaXMaya (although Maya is not in the story), Established TeddieXRise (see bottom for details on this one) and eventual TeddieXAigis (again, see bottom for this one). Any other pairings are up for grabs and I'm open to any suggestions :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona Series or any affiliated merchandise. I do have the characters in my head telling me what to write, though.

Rupture

Chapter 1

Souji stands up from the couch in his bedroom and walks towards the window. He pulls back the curtain, but can't see anything besides the fog. He sighs. The fog has covered Inaba since Namatame had been retrieved and got worse after Adachi fled. Souji furrows his eyebrows and swears the fog is thicker than usual. He lets the curtain fall back and is about to sleep when his cell phone rings. He answers and hears Naoto's voice.

"Th-The entire town... It's filled with Shadows... I can't...! Ugh... Ahhh!" Naoto's panicked scream is cut off by a dial tone. Souji's in shock.

'We were supposed to have one more day.' Souji steadies his breathing and waits to be taken to the Velvet Room like when they left Mitsuo in for too long. He starts to feel dizzy and falls to one knee. He closes his eyes as he hears the cell phone clatter to the ground. He shakes his head to clear it and opens his eyes to see... his room. Souji's eyes go wide with panic.

'W-What! Why am I still here! I need to get Igor to fix this!' Souji is looking around, looking calm if not for his eyes. His TV suddenly turns on. Souji looks towards it and sees himself in the screen. The Souji in the TV is wearing his Yasogami High uniform and is looking up at him with a cruel smirk, looking every part a demon. Souji stares into this warped version's eyes. They are a bright yellow. Souji blinks and his double is suddenly in his room. Souji looks at the double with determination.

"I know you're me. I know how this works. Start talking." Souji's double chuckles and causes Souji to flinch. The double's smirk doubles in size. The double's expression looks too feral to be human and its yellow eyes shine bright with obvious malevolence. It speaks in a warped version of Souji's voice.

"It doesn't work like that anymore, Souji Seta. Acceptance won't spare you." Souji barely registers his double's movement as it shoves him against the wall. Their faces are incredibly close with only inches separating them. Souji struggles against a grip too strong to break in a futile effort to escape his double pinning him to his bedroom wall. The double catches and holds Souji's eyes so that Souji sees nothing but the yellow gaze. He hears his double speak again.

"That puppet Igor can't help you now, Souji. You failed, and now everyone is going to die for your failure. It's your fault that no one will hear you scream. No one can help you now." The double looks at Souji with a demonically malicious expression as it moves closer to Souji. It suddenly throws Souji down on the futon. Before Souji can react it traps him in its lap with his back against its chest.

"This is your end, Souji Seta." Its hands go up under Souji's shirt moving towards Souji's heart.

"We will destroy everything." Souji is about to respond when he feels a blinding pain. He feels his personae move frantically as the pain builds. He swears his veins are filled with glass until he sees darks purple veins rapidly cover his whole body. He falls back on his futon when the last of his double enters his body. He can't perceive anything but pain; even his screams are unnoticed. Souji feels his self fracture then feels no more.

OOO OOO OOO

Teddie springs to full alertness as he smells the Shadows. He runs to Yosuke's room across the hall. Yosuke looks up at the door as Teddie bursts through.

Teddie yells frantically, "Y-Yosuke there are Shadows everywhere!" Yosuke's eyes widen in panic and yells for his parents while headed for the stairs.

Yosuke is confronted by his parents' dead bodies as he enters the living room. His father is a shredded mass of flesh and blood on the dinner table and his mother's... pieces are scattered in both the living room and kitchen. A large bright yellow beetle-type Shadow with three horns as sharp as blades on its head is near his father's corpse. Yosuke attacks it in a rage.

"Susano-o, Garudyne!" The Shadow is knocked on its back with wind being evidently its weakness. Yosuke uses another Garudyne to daze it and heads towards the kitchen. He grabs a steak knife and slices the Shadow's exposed underside open. The Shadow dissipates into the fog and Yosuke throws the knife at the wall. Teddie hears his anger filled scream as he reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Y-Yosuke..." Yosuke looks at Teddie. Teddie misses the way Yosuke's eyes briefly flash yellow, but Yosuke feels it. Yosuke calms down enough for nausea to finally take over. He vomits in the kitchen sink.

"Yosuke! Are you all right!"

"No. It... Mom... Dad..." Yosuke starts to sob. Teddie hugs him like he's seen Souji do when Yosuke is upset.

"I'm beary sorry Yosuke"

"You have nothing to apologize for. This isn't your fault, Ted" Yosuke sounds hollow. He feels hollow. He decides to settle into a state of numbness. He'll deal with it all later once they get somewhere safe.

"Ted, go and get as many people as you can to the hospital. I'm going to get the rest of the group together and have everyone do the same. Get everyone you can and only open up for us if we are not Shadows, ok Ted?" Teddie nods and the two leave the Hanamura residence. Yosuke goes towards Souji's house and Teddie runs towards any humans he can smell.

OOO OOO OOO

Yosuke is two blocks away from Souji's house when he hears Souji scream in agony. He quickens his sprint into a slightly faster sprint. The screaming ends when he opens the Dojima's front door.

"Souji! Partner, where are you!" Yosuke runs up the stairs and enters Souji's room. He sees Souji passed out on his futon.

"Souji!" Yosuke runs to Souji and checks his pulse. He feels the pulse strongly, but Souji feels as cold as ice. Yosuke props Souji against the wall sitting upright and shakes Souji's shoulders.

"Souji, man, wake up! We need you partner!" Souji gives a small grunt.

"Souji! Come on par—" Yosuke freezes as Souji's yellow eyes meet his.

"What's the matter, Yo-chan? You look like you've seen a ghost." Souji's voice is distorted. Yosuke stares at him in despair.

"N-No... Partner, I-I can't lose you, too. S-Souji..." Souji looks at him curiously and then has a look of realization.

"Your parents are dead, aren't they Yo-chan." Souji gives him a look of sympathy. Yosuke feels confused. Why would this Souji comfort him?

"Yo-chan, I'm still Souji even if I'm his Shadow. Have you forgotten?" Yosuke is pulled into an embrace and eventually reciprocates. He starts to sob into Souji's shoulder. Souji comforts him buy Yosuke can't stop thinking about how cold Souji is. It's not natural.

"Just let it all out, Yo-chan. You shouldn't deny your feelings." Yosuke can't help but hear a sinister tone in Souji's voice.

Souji continues, "My poor Yo-chan. The world is always so cruel to you. Such a world should be hated." The dark voice in the back of Yosuke's mind agrees. Yosuke resists the pull of his Shadow.

"Stop fighting, Yo-chan. Let yourself be free to feel how you truly feel." Souji is looking Yosuke in the eyes. He has a patronizing expression.

"Yo-chan... don't you remember how great giving into your true feelings is?"

"Souji this isn't—" He is interrupted by Souji pinning him to the futon. Souji's eyes gleam ominously.

"I simply have to remind you, Yo-chan. You'll understand then."

"Souji don—" Souji cuts Yosuke off by kissing him. Yosuke's eyes widen in surprise as Souji's tongue enters his mouth. Yosuke can't help but feel that it's wrong. It's not that he feels kissing his boyfriend is wrong, he rather enjoys doing that, but Souji still feels wrong somehow. Yosuke feels Souji's ice cold tongue explore his mouth. Yosuke starts to feel light-headed. The voice of his Shadow is getting louder and urging his aggression. The kiss is intoxicating and Yosuke starts to get lost in it. He's being overwhelmed by the sensations. He feels like he's drowning in a sea of lust, rage and aggression as his eyes start to glow yellow. Souji smiles into the kiss as Yosuke flips him on his back. Yosuke attacks Souji's neck making Souji moan. Yosuke's consciousness fades and he feels that feeling of wrongness as his Shadow takes control and he feels no more.

OOO OOO OOO

Teddie whimpers as he feels the loss of Yosuke. He's the only one left now. He boards up the hospital that contains all the living people he could find. He sighs and wonders how he will manage thirty people. He runs his hands through his blond hair in worry. He wonders how he will manage alone. *

A/N: Okay, the second Author's note! I am addressing how Rise's character will not be in the story. You see... the Shadow Investigation Team does not feel that her Persona is of use to them so instead of having her Shadow take her over like the rest they kill her. I admit this is partially due to the fact that I am not confident in my ability to write her and partially die to it making sense plot wise. So, the established TeddieXRise is pre-story and the TeddieXAigis developes after Rise's off-stage death sometime before Chapter 2. Also, certain informative documents will be posted on my site (the link titled My Site in my profile) at some point. This will be stuff like characters, persona and how I handled combining the different element systems of 4 Persona games. They will all be relatively spoiler free (no major plot points) and only when additional explenation may be needed. So please Review and tell me what ya'll think!


End file.
